


Take My Body

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Smut, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: "bucky crying during sex bc steve is kissing him where his metal arm meets his flesh body"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Body

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Take My Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071652) by [finesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea)



 

An old film was playing on the TV while they were cuddled up on the couch, and Steve breathed out a content sigh, enjoying Bucky’s weight on him, and the warmth of their blanketed bodies. He thought he’d be quite happy to let himself fall asleep right there, much like Bucky had done halfway through the film, but the couch wasn’t big enough to accommodate two grown – well, overgrown – men comfortably. Steve nudged Bucky awake ever so gently, while he run his fingers through the man’s hair in a comforting gesture. Bucky sighed as he stirred, and looked up at Steve, a small smile curling his lips as they made eye contact.

“Bedtime?”

Bucky nodded and pecked Steve’s mouth before getting to his feet. He stretched his arms above his head, realizing that the couch was definitely not a comfortable place to fall asleep. Steve arms snaked around his waist, and a pair of warm lips grazed the nape of his neck. He was nudged forward and he started walking, with the blonde guiding him towards their bedroom.

“Mm, I’m sleepy,” Bucky protested when Steve’s arms slipped under his t-shirt, though it was followed by a quiet moan; Steve’s hands were always so warm and soft against his skin. Still, he broke off the embrace and collapsed into bed.

Steve stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, looking at him. “I know you are,” he said with a fond grin and proceeded to climb over him.

Bucky wasn’t one to let Steve take over in situations like this – he liked to be in control. He trusted Steve with his life, but when he was naked and exposed, he felt vulnerable; unable to predict what would happen next. But the mood called for it now, and he let Steve undress him and he helped Steve get rid of his clothes, one by one.

Steve was ever so gentle with him. He left slow, lingering kisses on Bucky’s lips, his one hand linked with Bucky’s metal one, while the other tugged at the drawstrings of his sweatpants. Bucky enjoyed having Steve’s weight and warmth on him, the feel of soft kisses on his neck and down his chest, trailing downwards until Steve’s mouth reached the band of his underwear. He swallowed hard as he watched Steve grin devilishly at him, and his dick twitched with interest. There was a mischievous twinkle in Steve’s baby blue eyes though, and Bucky knew he wouldn’t be getting what he wanted anytime soon. Steve’s hands slid across his thighs, along the curve of his ass, and up his back, while he climbed over him again, and pressed his lips against Bucky’s. Bucky moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips upward to grind against Steve’s – and the bastard dared to smile.

“I want to enjoy you,” Steve whispered in his ear, and it send shivers down his spine. Any moment now, Bucky was ready to give up and flip Steve on his back. Steve sneaked his hand down Bucky’s boxers and curled it around his hard cock, which made the man whimper impulsively, and started stroking him slowly. Bucky reached up and grabbed a handful of blond hair, as he felt teeth sinking down on his neck, and soft lips kissing it after. Steve’s mouth trailed more kisses downwards and stopped where Bucky’s metal arm met his flesh body; he brought his free hand up and gently caressed the scars.

Bucky grabbed Steve by his wrist. “Don’t,” he said, his voice thick with emotion, and his eyes darker than ever.

Steve looked into his eyes for a long moment, a calm expression on his face, and Bucky could feel himself breaking apart under that gaze of blue. He pulled his hand out and cupped Bucky’s cheek with it. Then, while still holding eye contact, he leant down and kissed the scarred skin on Bucky’s shoulder and down his chest – wherever skin met metal. Watching him, Bucky felt tears prickling at the corner of his eye, and they streamed down his face, wet and hot.

“Steve…” Bucky breathed.

Sensing that he should stop, Steve sat back on his knees, but he grabbed Bucky by both arms and pulled him up. He wrapped his arms and legs around the brunet, and guided Bucky to do the same. They sat there for a while, with their foreheads touching, while Steve wiped away any remaining tears.

“Hey,” He looked at Bucky again and smiled a little. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” He took Bucky’s hand in his and held it to his lips, brushing them over his knuckles.

Bucky smiled at him now, and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. “You’re a punk,”

Steve feigned being insulted. “Jerk,” he replied after a moment and it made Bucky grin wider. He laid back down on the bed and pulled Steve with him, realizing now that he loved having Steve cover him with his body. He watched as the blond stripped them of their last remaining pieces of clothing and aligned himself on Bucky’s body so that they were hip-to-hip. One of his hand’s gripped Bucky’s wrists and held them above his head, while the other reached around and grabbed Bucky’s ass, making the man cry out in response. Steve smiled and started grinding his hips, slowly, just to watch the expressions of pleasure on Bucky’s face.

“Fuck me,” Bucky whimpered, then cursed roughly, realizing how pathetic his voice sounded. He wriggled his hands free and grabbed Steve’s face, bring him closer and kissing him hungrily. “Please, Steve,”

Steve hesitated, but only for a moment, because the next one he realized Bucky had wrapped his hand around their dicks – one on his own, and one on Steve’s, and watching the movement he thought he might lose it and come just then, within minutes. He gave in and pinned Bucky down again, and spread his legs to start working him open, skipping the lube and getting Bucky to suck on his fingers instead, as he pushed them inside him, one by one, slowly as to not hurt him, but hard enough to have Bucky moaning and shouting obscenities in languages Steve didn’t understand. But he enjoyed it, watching him, so open, exposed, at his complete mercy, yet completing trusting that Steve wouldn’t hurt him, knowing that all Steve wanted to do was enjoy him and shower him in love and affection.

Unable to deny himself the desire any longer, Steve grabbed a condom and hurriedly slipped it on. Their mouths met, exchanging hurried, messy kisses, and Bucky felt everything so much more intensely now; the taste of Steve’s mouth on his, their hot, naked skins touching, and finally, Steve slipping slowly inside him. He gasped, and froze for a second, with eyes wide open and glued to the ceiling; everything inside him was on fire, igniting him left and right and all over, but in such new, wonderful ways, in ways he never knew he could experience.

“Buck?” Steve’s whisper brought him back and he nodded in a silent confirmation for Steve to continue.

Steve started moving inside him, and Bucky moved his hips in rhythm with Steve’s. They pulled and pushed at each other, hands grabbing one another’s arms and necks and backs, lips landing open-mouthed kisses on whatever skin they could find. The pleasure build up gradually, until it exploded and Bucky came hard, shaking with the full force of his orgasm, with his hand curling in the bed sheets and tugging at Steve’s hair. He didn’t even realize right away that Steve followed him over the edge soon after, only when he felt Steve collapsing with his entire body weight on top of him. They lay like that for a while, naked and sweaty and floating blissfully in seventh heaven until Bucky nudged Steve once, then pushed him off completely. He turned to look at him with a smile, his eyes glistening in the dim-lighted room.

“Stevie,”

“Mm?” Steve responded, already feeling sleepy.

Bucky shifted closer to him and kissed his lips lightly. “Thank you,”

“Hmm?” Steve opened one eye and grinned at him. “Oh, the pleasure is all mine,”

Bucky shoved him a little forcefully, but not threateningly. He knew that Steve knew, and decided to joke about it anyway, but because he knew, the grin that spread across his face came naturally. He nudged Steve again.

“I’m going to take a shower,”

“Okay,”

Bucky started walking towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. “And you’re coming with me,”

Steve grinned, and he could swear his heart fluttered just then. “Okay,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this! please leave a comment if you did, and feel free to request a stucky ficlet on my [tumblr](http://steveandbucky.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
